


A Year Of Silence

by RS_98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Complete, Implied Sheith, M/M, One Shot, Post kerberos disappearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RS_98/pseuds/RS_98
Summary: Keith's search is gaining traction, but he feels stuck in a loop.





	A Year Of Silence

"Promise me you'll come back."

"Of course."

"Promise me."

"I promise I will come back to you after we land from Kerberos."

"Good."

Keith woke up to the sun in his face beaming through the grimy window in the attic of the shack. A shadow of a sticky note placed on said window was the only the only aide to Keith's reluctance to wake up. Only when he reminded himself what his objective was did he stir himself out of the sheets; with also the subconscious reason that it was getting to hot to sleep. Shifting away from the sheets, only in boxers. Having been accostumed to the drastic changes in temperature in the desert. Keith sighs and stand up to start off his daily routine. His eyes are shut to the light continuously seeping in he made his way to the stairs. 

The room wasn't much in terms of eccentricities so he could maneuver blindly no problem. It only had a frameless bed in one corner of the attic, adjacent to the one window in the room. At the foot of the bed stood a chair with Keith's clothes, folded with some care with the exception of his shoes. More often than not they would be thrown in an underlying fit of frustration. The chair itself is only there after Keith decides to call it a night. Most of the day it sits near the table that is stacked with all kinds of books. All of them for informational purposes. A good portion being books that are provided at the Garrison that he decided to smuggle out after he was discharged. 

After a needed freshening up, Keith goes back upstairs with reawakened determination. After putting his pants and belt on, he goes back to the bed to grab the knife from under his pillow to place it on its holster. In the beginning of the year of his stay, Keith would have kept that knife close like it was an extra appendage. Often paranoid that the Garrison would find him and take away all of his research. After about two months in he relaxed slightly but nothing can ever sway his resolve to keeping his knife on his person.

The day continued as if it were a boring play. It would begin with some morning exercise then a rationed breakfast. Afterwards Keith would be investigating nonstop until his eyes could not bear the weight of wakefulness any longer. The only exception would be his outdoor expeditions to the cave he had only recently uncovered after acquiring a strange feeling one day that he had to search deeper down into the canyon. Then he would have to halt the search before sundown.

Sitting on the couch in the main room of the shack after a steady day of the same routine, Keith sheds off his jacket and sets it aside. He turns on an oil lamp and begins assessing the scattered notes that he has yet to cross reference and put on the wall. His frustrations seem to be overflowing tonight compared to others. More often than not he would cope with the silence by writing down what he felt in sticky notes. All of them referring to someone. Someone Keith misses very much.

If there was anyone who would ask to whom were all these one sided messages for, Keith would lie outright that it had nobody in particular in mind. To the point of saying that they are delusions made after being isolated for so long. Making up a person to occupy his mind; but there was nobody to lie to, so he could openly admit that it was Shiro clouding his mind. The frustration had suddenly boiled over after thinking of Shiro again, throwing the papers he held on his hand in a huff. 

Not bothering to take his jacket, he stands and marches off towards the door and out into the night. The cold wind is quick to nip at his nose, sending a shiver down his spine. He ignored the feeling outright, too conflicted with his overflowing emotions. Quckening his pace until halting at the top of the small hill near the shack. Keith was breathless, seeming to have held his breath after his quiet outburst. Only when he took a steady inhale did he scream. He did so until his lungs gave way once more, the sound itself only stopping after the echo of the canyon below ceased as well.

For the first time in months, Keith spoke.

"I...I'm so lost...I'm scared." He whispered. His voice raspy from the scream and the long disuse.

He didn't know who he was referring to at the beginning. Maybe he decided to look for God. Maybe he wanted his dad. It might've been Shiro whom he was referring to, it made sense if it was. If it was, then Keith didn't feel like it. He was too desperate, too tired and to guilty of himself to be just one person. He wanted somebody to listen, anybody. He would even take a delusion concocted by his own mind if it meant that someone he could see would listen. Keith only wanted one person back...

"Is it...is it really that much to want him back?"

The year of silence would continues with no more interruption.

**Author's Note:**

> Have been in a sort of block. Just wanted to write something simple. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
